


God of Trickery

by 20-million-bees (bonk_fueled)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Fix-It, Full Disclosure, Gen, I haven't seen the movie, Kinda, and I'm guessing from what little I do know, because I GENUINELY don't know what actually happens in the scene, but I'm already fixing it, i'm tagging this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/20-million-bees
Summary: In Which I Shoddily Ignore Canon Without Knowing What Actually Happened (Infinity War Fix-It)





	God of Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Heckin... I'm doing this for me, alright? Spoilers kinda. You know this. Not my characters, not my circus, not my monkeys.

Loki couldn't watch this anymore. Just as he and Thor began to get along again, he couldn't lose him now. He had to think quickly. 

_Betrayal? It's the oldest trick in the book._ _But it may be the only option._

Loki handed the tesseract to Thanos, putting on his best evil grin.

_This needs to work. Please, let this work._

He wondered if his eyes betrayed him. _How poetic_. 

Thanos threw Thor aside, taking the object, smiling back, face filled with triumph. 

As Loki went to Thanos' side, he wondered what the others must think.

_Any minute now. Please don't give up on me._

Doing his best to sneak, Loki drew a dagger, and prepared to attack. He swung his arm, aiming for Thanos' heart. In an instant, Thanos grabbed his arm. 

"Did you really think that would work?" He laughed. Hitting the dagger out of Loki's hand, he began to crush the air out of him. Loki could hear Thor in the distance. 

"You'll never be a god," Loki chocked out. After there was no fight left in him, Thanos threw Loki's lifeless body to the ground and watched as Thor dragged himself to his brother's side. 

"Pathetic," Thanos spat. He began addressing the others there. "You see how pointless it is to fight? None of you could ever-". Thanos stopped abruptly, eyes widening. Through his heart was a dagger. A very familiar one. He dropped. Behind him stood Loki. Everyone looked on in shock. Loki smiled at Thor as the duplicate slowly faded away.

"Looks like you're not the only one to fall for that old trick, brother."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Then they spent the rest of the 2 hours celebrating or something idk that's not my job.


End file.
